


Wardrobe Malfunction

by armistyx



Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx
Summary: Armor locked away in a treasure chest are bound to be worn at some point. Like a key to locked doors, or a new weapon to be wielded, new clothes are just as functional for battle.
Relationships: Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Misadventures of Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> i'm years late to hop on the volink train but here i am with a poor attempt at writing

When it came time to answer the call to battle, it wasn’t unsurprising that the Hero had to be at his absolute best in mind and spirit. However, despite the amount of victories under his belt, Link still found ways to make the most loyal of his comrades doubt the extent of his _absolute_ best. Having his pride quashed after a near-death experience in the Temple of Souls, Link found something to lay his pride into that went beyond the shiny blade of legends.

_Vanity._

Armor locked away in a treasure chest are bound to be worn at some point. Like a key to locked doors, or a new weapon to be wielded, new clothes are just as functional for battle.

The fairy watching Link struggle putting together his latest find was starting to doubt this was even worth wearing. It hardly looked like any clothes that a hero would wear. It didn’t look like any clothes even _any_ decent person would wear in the first place! Proxi flew around her companion aimlessly, tripping over her words of caution that would soon fall on deaf ears. After the fourth time of being shooed away, the fairy knew she couldn’t make her point come across the Hylian – but she knew someone who could.

In a huff, Proxi quickly made a beeline down the long and empty corridors of the castle. It was near time to be called away for another battle against dark forces, as everyone readied in their quarters. Luckily enough, the door to a certain knight was cracked just enough for the fairy to squeeze herself through to find him adjusting the last few straps of his sharp gauntlets. He sure was intimidating with or without his armor.

“Volga! I need your hel-”

“No,” he interrupted coldly, not even sparing her a glance. "The general will be us calling soon for battle, and I have no time for your games.“

"This isn’t any sort of game!” she cried, moving up to meet the dragon knight in the eyes. Despite his cold stare, she continued, “It’s Link!”

“What of him? He should be preparing for battle like the rest of us. He could not have gotten himself in trouble within the walls of the castle. I will not repeat myself, fairy, I have no time for games.”

“He’s not in trouble, but he will be if you don’t come talk to him!” she retorted as she flew out of the way from being shooed off again. Proxi stood her ground and stared him down, adamant that the warrior should pay heed to her words. "Will you please come speak with him? He won’t listen and he _will_ get himself hurt!“

After a long minute of deliberating whether or not they actually need Link to complete the mission, he sighed in defeat. "Fine,” Volga spat, moving to rise from his seat. The fairy bobbed in place to make sure that Volga had actually planned to follow her out of the room, quickly heading back to where Link’s door had been closed. She hovered over the doorknob anxiously as the knight took long and languid strides before pausing. There were some frustrated grunts and shuffling audible from the other side. Volga passed her a subtle glance in question.

“He’s still getting dressed.”

Volga didn’t need to hear anymore as he rolled his eyes and rapped against the door impatiently. Surely this was a cruel joke of some kind. The Hylian was more than familiar with putting on armor on his own, and to call this anything more than emergency for his fairy to come find aid was more than laughable. 

“Link, open the door.” Whatever he was doing on the other side had come to a stop at the sound of the whole doorframe shaking and the knight’s booming voice. After a few seconds of silence, the knight’s frown seemed to grow even deeper. "I will not ask again, open the door _now_ , Link.“

He was still met with no answer other than the sound of even more hurried shuffling.

Proxi was quick to move out of the way when clawed hands reached for the doorknob. She was fast to fly above the dragon’s helmet to get a look in the room as the door was pried open with little care, and even faster to head back over to her master’s side as he froze in his place, now in full view of an angry dragon knight. Volga could feel fire burning in his throat as he was more than furious having his requests being ignored, but it quickly died when he laid eyes on the Hylian.

After what felt like an eternity of stunned silence between the three of them, Volga felt the fire burning inside of his throat – and across his face – as he realized–

"What are you _wearing?!_ ”

It took a minute for the knight to realize that Link had also asked _him_ the same question, nearly missing the flurry of signals from his hands. Volga pinched the bridge of his nose to bite back a smart comment, giving the crudely dressed hero a heavy sigh. It was difficult to form the words he wished to say about how utterly ridiculous he looked in whatever god forsaken treasure chest he dug that costume out of.

“I am wearing my _armor_ , if you could not so plainly tell,” he hissed, dragging his hand down his face as he looked back down to Link’s defiant eyes, now having taken a defensive stance by crossing his arms. "Whatever _you’re_ wearing,“ he paused to try and decipher the banner of Hylian text currently strapped to his back – _**Postman?**_ – "is not suitable for _combat._ ”

“I told you, Link!” the fairy sang, moving to land on his shoulder. Link kept his frown and uncrossed his arms to sign. _“I am wearing clothes from the era we’re being called to. You should be wearing the armor from that era too! The black set!”_

“Absolutely not,” Volga frowned. "There is nothing wrong with this armor. Why are you not wearing your tunic that was given to you? The one that actually proves yourself a hero?“

 _"It only makes sense to wear something from the era we’re visiting, so why not?”_ he signed quickly, accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. _“The black set of your armor matches with that of the dragon from that er-”_

“And I am not that dragon. That dragon is of evil intentions, and I am neither good nor evil, nor do I have the intention of associating myself with such dragon,” Volga glowered, taking a step towards Link to swipe the hat off the top of his head. He continued despite the tantrum was throwing as clawed fingers pierced into the leather material. "If you are going to be the hero, you are going to have to dress like one.“

 _"I_ still _am the hero!”_ Link huffed, throwing his hands up in the air when he realized the hat was not coming back into his possession. _“I’ll be fine! The outfit changes nothing!”_

“It does when it comes to functionality,” the knight retorted. Clearly his point wasn’t getting across to Link either. "What if a moblin were to throw his spear at a distance from where you cannot see?“ he asked, moving quickly to move behind him, take a swipe at Link’s bare upper leg, clawed gauntlet tips raking across the pale skin to leave angry red lines, drawing a sharp hiss out of the hero. "Perhaps a Stone Blin with sticky fingers?” Volga reached out for the straps keeping the banner attached to Link’s back, pulling him closer to the knight to prevent him from moving too far out of his reach.

“Or what if a Darknut or Stalmaster chose to push you away with their shields before moving to strike?” A fistful of his shirt was enough to draw a sharp gasp out of Link as claws dug in before he was pushed onto his stomach with a hard shove. The Hylian barely had any time to recover from the shock of meeting the ground before he flipped himself onto his back to argue his point, only to be met with the pointed end of Volga’s spear at his chin.

“Goddesses forbid you find yourself unarmored against a turncoat leader. What a shame it would be to find the hero, _ **dead**_ , to a _traitor_ of all things.”

The end of the spear soon met with the tender flesh of the hero’s neck as he swallowed thickly. The air was tense as the images bounced around in Link’s head. His hands curled into fists at the thought, signaling the knight to kneel before him, spear still in hand, to bring his attention back onto him.

“Do not make yourself a target.”

Volga drew his spear away from the Hylian’s chin and rose back to his feet, offering a hand to help him up. After a few seconds of reluctance, Link took the clawed hand and pushed himself up off the stone floor. Despite the cold awakening, the defiance was still in his eyes as he brushed himself off while Proxi worried over the exposed wounds. Link’s eyes softened as he looked up at the knight; lesson learned.

“Very well,” Volga chuckled quietly, patting Link on the shoulder, “I see that you have come to your senses.” The knight watched as the hero struggled to reach the straps on his back to undo the bindings of the banner, snorting as he assisted him with the damned thing. "Though it might not be battlefield appropriate, I cannot say I _completely_ despise it. Perhaps in some other setting-“

Link paused and shot the knight a wary, but still so curious, glance. Pink painted over the features of his face, reaching the tips of his ears. _"Wait, are you implying-?”_

The sound of the war horn summoning them to battle interrupted Link’s shaky hand gestures as it echoed down the hallways. Volga waited for the sound to dissipate before turning his attention back to the Hylian with an affirmative nod.

“That is our cue. I will leave you to dress. I will see you on the battlefield.”

He turned quickly to leave Link to his own devices, ignoring the sheepish wave goodbye that was given to him as he pulled the door shut behind him. The knight made his way down the quiet halls before the sound of heavy, hurried footsteps drew him out of his focus, finding the Sheikah general marching up to him.

“Hurry on! We are leaving soon, and I will not wait for stragglers.” she spat. She glared at him as if it were his own fault that they were still standing around. "Where is Link?“

Volga scowled at her tone. He knew better than to argue with her when it came time to prepare for battle. He bit his tongue and nodded down to the corridor behind him. "Still getting dressed.”

Impa’s frown tightened on her purple lips as she nodded silently in thanks, continuing her march down the long corridor to collect the hero. A small smirk came to Volga’s lips as he could imagine that her reaction would be much worse than his when she finds him. He barely turned into the main castle hallway before he heard three heavy knocks on the door echoing through the air, followed soon by–

“ _Link?_ What are you _wearing?!_ ”  


**Author's Note:**

> i can't be the only one who likes to match outfits with particular maps in hyrule warriors
> 
> [join my discord!](https://discord.gg/STKAMnS)


End file.
